Mutant Wrestling
by BrickTheGreat
Summary: This is what it would be like if it was a combination wwe and X-men has lots of people including gambit colossus juggernaut magneto and apocalypse


Setting: New York's Madison Square Garden for the Pay-Per-View Armageddon.  
  
Professor Xavier rolls on to the stage following his music, "Rollin'" by Limp Bizkit. He puts the microphone up to his mouth and says, "Tonight the main event is a four team elimination match for the Mutant Wrestling Association Tag Team titles.' he pauses for the cheering, 'That is all." He leaves.  
  
Later that night Banshee is standing in the middle of the ring. He doesn't need a microphone as he just uses his power to yell, "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 600 pounds and the current tag team champions, Wolverine and Sabertooth, the Rabid Animals." The two come out to Disturbed's 'Get Psycho' and a chorus of boos from the crowd. They come down and start flipping off the fans. Wolverine cuts up a poster that says 'Wolvie Sucks' with his claws.  
  
Magneto and Apocalypse are sitting at ringside doing commentary.   
Magneto: "These two are an effective tag team, Apocalypse. They used to be enemies in the past but became one of the great teams of our time when Wolverine turned his back on the X-men and joined Sabertooth at last months Pay-Per-View."  
  
Apocalypse: "That's right, I've had the opportunity to wrestle both of these pros and I can say from experience that they'll be tough to beat. You know most people don't care who wins as long as these two lose those titles."  
  
Magneto: "Yes, that's true. Let's see who's next."  
  
Banshee: "Now, making their way down to the ring, at a combined weight of 675 pounds, Colossus and Quicksilver, The Mighty Boyz." Colossus and Mikhail make there way down to the ring to 'We Want Fun' by Andrew W. K. and cheers from the crowd. As they come down they're slapping hands with the fans and jumping around all excited.  
  
Magneto: "Now here's two young up and comers that are real fan favorites. People just love their in ring antics."  
  
Apocalypse: "Ah, yes. Remember that time they put a pie in Wolverine's face. From the look of Wolverine, I can tell that he hasn't forgotten."  
  
Banshee: "Introducing next, at a combined weight of 500 pounds and accompanied by Rouge, Gambit and Iceman, the X-men."  
The crowd erupts as Drowning Pool's 'Bodies' comes on and Gambit and Iceman come out. They're on center stage then Gambit goes to the right and Iceman to the left. Iceman shoots a bunch of ice into the air and Gambit throws his exploding cards at it making it shatter and cover all the fans with a light layer of snow.  
  
Magneto: "These two veterans have a lot of experience under there belt as a tag team."   
  
Apocalypse: "Yes, and even though they have a big size disadvantage, they are still the ones expected to win. And the one of my favorites as well."  
  
Banshee: "And finally, at a combined weight of 1100 pounds, Juggernaut and Mr. Sinister, The Immortals!" Juggernaut comes out first to the Imperial Death March aka Darth Vader's music. After walking down the stage a bit, Sinister comes out to 'O Fortuna' by Carl Orff. He starts walking down to the ring faster than Juggernaut and passes him, only to be picked up by Juggernaut and put back behind him. Sinister starts to yell at Juggernaut but he just waves his hand at Sinister. All this time they're getting booed by the crowd.  
  
Magneto: "These two have been having some problems of recent weeks with Sinister accusing Juggernaut of not appreciating all that he does for this team."  
  
Apocalypse: "It will be interesting to see if they get along for this match. As a tag team they're undefeated but with them arguing like this you never know what will happen."  
  
Magneto: "Yes it will. You know to make due for all of these superstars the ring had to be expanded by ten feet, and triple reinforced with steel to hold all their weights."  
  
Apocalypse: "Ok, now before this match gets under way I feel I should explain the rules of this type of match for the benefit of our viewers at home. This is an tag team elimination match witch means this: there are two men in the ring at a time. These two may tag any one of the other competitors even if they're not on their team. Once someone is pinned or taps out, that person is eliminated and has to go back to the locker room. Once both teammates are eliminated that team is done. The last team with one member left standing will be the winner."  
  
Just then Professor Xavier rolled onto stage with a microphone. "Just to let you all know, this is now a no holds barred, falls count anywhere match."  
  
Magneto: "Whoa, that's big. Now nothing is illegal and people can be pinned anywhere."  
  
In the ring the match is going to start out with Wolverine and Colossus. Referee Cyclops signals for the match to be started. 


End file.
